Never Like This
by MissIndePENdent20
Summary: He always thought he could fall in love someday, but never like this. Ron's thoughts as he realizes his love for Hermione. Set at the Burrow between the trio's 4th and 5th year. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you are a fan of 'Story of My Life', I think you will enjoy this story very much. Vice versa, as well. They're both R/Hr. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All the rights go to Mrs. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I couldn't sleep. Damn it, I thought that a summer apart would help me get over Hermione, that it was all in my head from being jealous over Krum last year and we'd go back to being best friends. I couldn't have been more wrong. Fred and Ginny went off talking at dinner about how she was coming to the Burrow in a week. Now I can't stop thinking about her.

It's like every minute I've ever spent with her is playing over in my head. Unfortunate, if you ask me, to have four years of your life crammed into one night. My head was already aching.

I put my feet on the floor and slid across the room. There was a particular photo from three months ago stowed away in Hogwarts: a History. It wasn't like anyone around here was going to read that in their spare time, so I thought it would be a safe bet Fred and George couldn't find it. Besides, it was one of her favorites, so I wouldn't be forgetting where I left it. I opened the cover and took out a picture of Hermione, me, and the bloody cat, Crookshanks.

There was nothing particularly wrong with it, but maybe it was his eyes. Yes, that must be it. Its eyes nearly bore holes into you, making you feel like it could read your thoughts. That was the last thing I needed, someone reading my mind. I can only imagine what Hermione would say.

Something logical and highly explanatory, no doubt. But I don't need logic, I need Hermione. I stared at the picture. That settles it, I'm a nutter. Who else wants to snog their best friend senseless?

Face it, it's not like she'd snog back. Or even if she did, we couldn't look at each other the same way again. I took two paces to my trunk and opened it. There was a dusty mirror underneath the lid.

My pupils started to shrink, as though I'd lost interest. I suppose I had. I'd stopped looking at Hermione. I looked further down, past my eyes. My nose didn't have a ridge, it was just long and freckled. Come to think of it, so are my cheeks.

I've always thought it was just another Weasley imperfection. We're not all that bad on the eyes and we weren't all carbon copies of each other, but we did all seem to inherit the odd gene. Like flaming red hair, for example. You wouldn't lose one of us in a snowstorm.

I think my eyes must be the only thing that could be remotely attractive about me. They were bright blue, nothing special. But they seemed to stick out from the rest of me. Not as much as Hermione's, though. A sea of chocolate-brown. Took everything I had to not dive in sometimes.

There I go again; thinking of Hermione, comparing myself to Hermione. It scares me. I've never felt like this before. I could see the tears rushing to my eyes. What's wrong with me? I can't remember the last time I cried, but I know it wasn't over something as foolish as this. I don't reckon I've ever fancied anyone before. Certainly not someone I was this close to, that I knew everything about.

I don't know what would happen if I told Hermione. I haven't got a clue what would happen if I didn't tell her either. Merlin, she's not even here yet and she's already driving me mad. How am I going to handle myself when she's around, let alone when someone mentions her name.

I glanced at the photo again. We were both laughing at Harry for not knowing how to work a camera. Colin had to come and show him how. I smiled at the memory and focused back on the picture. What would Hermione do? Not that she'd ever find herself in a situation she couldn't work herself out of.

Logic. It's what always gets her out of trouble. Logic. What do I like about her? Maybe then I can make an effort to distance myself from it.

I like the way her hair curls naturally after she showers. I like her eyes. I like her laugh. The way she absolutely has to study the night before exams, no matter how prepared she is. How her thumb starts twitching when she wants to say something. All the memories. Everything. How do I distance myself from everything? I'm sure as hell can't let go of her friendship altogether.

What didn't I like? Arguing. As much as I usually incenuated it, I didn't like to argue much. But even when I argue with her, I like seeing her nose flare and hearing her voice. There was nothing I didn't love about her. It scares me.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Love it? Hate it? Want some more? I can think of another couple of chapters, but what do you think? I'd love it if you could tell me in a review! I'll be back as soon as I get to write some more, but until then...**

**Read on,**  
**Sunny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stumbled down to breakfast. It was too early for this. At least that was my opinion.

"Did you hear about the Harpies' loss? It's dreadful," Ginny remarked.

Then came a voice I didn't expect to hear for another couple of hours. Hermione. Bloody hell, what was she doing here this early? This is all happening way too fast.  
I hadn't showered, my hair was still a mess, and— what was Fred doing shirtless? Of course, it was normal for breakfast to be this hectic, but we had company.

"Morning, Mum," Fred piped cheerily.

"Fredrick Weasley, get dressed this instant!" barked Mum. Way to go, Mum. "Ronald, George, you too!" Nevermind.

The three of us knew not to argue even though George and I technically were clothed. We had on undershirts, and it's more modest that Fred. Well, anything's more modest than Fred. He's not exactly afraid to do anything that I know of.

I sprinted to the bathroom faster than either of the twins, slamming the door behind me. Then I frantically turned to look in the mirror. My hair was shorter than last year. Mum had insisted all of us get our hair cut last month. I combed through it, making it straighter and less Harry-like.

In a matter of minutes, I had dressed, brushed my teeth, and made myself presentable. By the time I went back downstairs, there were more familiar faces in the kitchen. This time, they were Mad-Eye Moody and Dad.

"You've got to move, Molly," Moody argued. "We're all being tracked, but you're the biggest blood traitor family there is. They'll have your hide in a minute!"

"Dear, he's right, we—"

"I'll have none of this nonsense!" she whispered fiercely. "We're not doing any such thing!"

"Morning, Ron," Dad chimed, hoping to disguise the urgency of the conversation to the rest of the room. We all knew better, of course. The Order of the Phoenix had returned. Everyone could be in danger.

Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the table quietly, glumly staring at their eggs. I pulled up a seat, still listening to the negotiation behind me.  
Finally, Dad approached the head of the table. "We're going to be leaving soon. Hermione, dear, I mightn't bother unpacking, we're leaving as soon as possible for Grimmauld Place."

"'What' Place?" George asked, stealing the words straight out of my mouth.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Headquarters for the Order," he confirmed. "Don't worry, the Burrow will be in good standing, but I'm afraid we won't return for some time." His voice trailed off.

Then Mum joined in, with much less enthusiasm than Dad. "Best to eat your breakfast and start packing," she suggested.

We ate our breakfast in silence, a first for the Weasley household, and followed each other up the stairs to the respective rooms. Ginny, Hermione, and I passed by Percy's old room in a depression. He's a right git for abandoning our family. For all I care he can—

"I've never left the Burrow," Ginny said, interrupting my thoughts.

"'Course you have," replied Hermione. "You've been to Hogwarts."

Hermione speaking gave me the excuse to look at her properly. It seems like forever ago since I've seen her. She's taller, a bit leaner too.

"Right, Ron?" Ginny said in a pressing voice, as though she'd already repeated herself.

"What?"

"I said Hogwarts is different. It's a sort of home too, when you think about it."

I nodded. Hogwarts was in a category by itself. It's where I'd met my two best mates. It's where I was Sorted. Our entire family had been; each and every one of us a red-headed Gryffindor.

"I'll miss this place," Hermione said.

"Me too," I added.

"Me three," said Ginny, grabbing Hermione by the arm beside her. "Best get to packing."

I could have sworn I saw that little devil grin as she shut the door behind them. Either she knew more than she let on, or I had just made a fool of myself and Ginny seized the moment. Apparently, this year held many things I've never done before.

* * *

**A/N: Review me some ideas, I'd love your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Has anyone else read the House of Hades yet? I was going to give you a spoiler, but that's frowned upon by Uncle Rick, so if you will, review your comments about what Riordan spills about Nico. (I literally fell out of my seat reading it in English class!) Anyway, I'm going to try my absolute hardest to update all of my Harry Potter stories this weekend, so spread the memo!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, walking in to the uppermost bedroom of Grimmauld Place. I might as well call it the attic, even though the house really doesn't have one. There was nothing but a twin size bed, a small dresser, and a load of dust that would surely send me sneezing in a day or two. I can honestly say it smelled worse than Muriel's place in the winter when her cats weren't particularly fond of going outside.

There was a loud thump on the wall next to me. It made me jump backwards farther than I thought possible without tripping and falling. Then I heard a moan that made me snarl my nose in disgust. Now this is bloody brilliant. Our neighbors didn't even have the decency to keep it down if they were going to... get it on. Then again, they didn't know they had new neighbors. I sighed. I'm so glad it's Friday.

I opened my trunk. Its contents nearly exploded, collapsing from their formerly neat structure into a pile on the floor.

I grabbed for the sweaters first. I had to start somewhere and if this was going to get done by tonight, I couldn't waste time procrastinating. Yes, I actually do know when to draw the line. The couple next door had apparently moved someplace else, because I couldn't hear their nightly activities anymore. After I'd gotten about halfway through folding jumpers, I heard a voice arise from the stairs.

"Ron, is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Is what me?"

"The... noises," she concluded.

"No," I answered, smiling as I came out to the ledge. "But it seems that our lovely neighbors are having a bit too much fun tonight."

She grinned. "Well, I've finished unpacking, and... it's rather loud in mine and Ginny's room."

"Help yourself," I snickered, stepping out of the doorway so she could get through.

Before I knew it, she'd made herself at home, stretching out on my bed. "This is literally paradise. You're so lucky you get this one."

"This? Paradise?" I asked incredulously. "A dirty old bedroom with a mess of clothes and such in the floor?"

"You don't use your eyes do you? You realize we've got wands in our hands. _Scourgify_." Everything that had spilled out of my trunk earlier made its way back into orderly columns and rows.

"Oh... thanks," I said, carrying a pair of now folded Levi's to the cabinet.

She sighed and smirked. "_Windgardium_ _Leviosa_." All the clothes were compiled into each respective drawer within a few seconds of her swish and flick.

"Anything else you'd care to show me?" I asked in a mock frustrated tone.

"Well, there's a spider by the door frame and its web is clearly in the corner," she said in a simple voice.

"Hermione, is there—" She laughed. "Hermione, really."

"Give me your shoe."

"What?"

"Give me your shoe," she finished.

I didn't waste any time pulling it off; I want that thing dead, its family dead, and its remains the hell out of my bedroom. She gripped it and soon enough I heard a bang that surely meant she'd struck to kill.

"I'll be back," said Hermione.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied, sensing the eye roll that surely followed.

I heaved the bed to the edge of the room, leaving more space in the center of the room. Then, I set the trunk down in the corner. The only things left were books and Gryffindor spirit clothes. Not knowing what else I could do, I sat down on the bed and waited. Soon enough, she came back with unexpected drinks. Very odd that she'd brought butterbeer. Very odd that it'd got past Mum. I climbed down in the floor to where she was sitting. She passed me a bottle and we opened them together. I miss this; having someone to talk to besides a Weasley, to keep me sane is more like it.

"So what've you done this summer?" I asked. Mine had been uneventful in the least. Other than having to relocate to the Order's headquarters.

She swallowed some butterbeer. "Went skiing with Mum and Dad, and— What was that?"

It sounded like someone was bouncing on a pogo stick. No, surely that can't be it. Trampolines, jump ropes, mattress springs. That's— THUMP! My jaw dropped. Either they had a very old bed, they were boxing, or we were about to listen to... never mind.

Hermione snickered beside me. "It's still better than downstairs. Anyway, I stayed in most of the time. Didn't exactly know the neighbors very well. It's good to be back."

"Even if it is in a grim, old apartment?"

"Even if the new neighbors can't keep it in their pants," she added.


End file.
